PSSB Movesets
Below is a list of all characters' movesets in Sony Playstation Smash Bros. '' ''Normal Roster The moves for characters available without the use of DLC. 'Cole MacGrath (Good Karma)' Specials: *Neutral- Kinetic Pulse *Side- Ice Grenade *Down- Lightning Strike *Up- Ionic Launch Final Smash *Freezing Ionic Vortex 'Evil Cole MacGrath' Specials (Base): *Neutral- Spikers *Side- Napalm Grenade *Down- Firebird Strike *Up- Firebird Launch Final Smash- '' *Ionic Drain (Transforms into the Beast) ''Specials (Beast Form): *Neutral- Ray Field Blast *Side- Ray Field Beam *Down- Ray Field Bomb *Up- Ionic Punch Final Smash- '' *Ionic Explosion Kessler ''Specials: *Neutral- Ionic Pulse *Side- Aura Clone *Down- Ionic Shockwave *Up- Teleport Final Smash- '' *Ionic Storm Alden Tate ''Specials (Base Form): *Neutral- Psychic Blast *Side- Car Throw *Down- Metal Crab Creation *Up- Levitating Blast Final Smash- '' *Golem Transformation ''Specials (Golem Form): *Neutral- Fist Slam *Side- Golem Gatling Gun *Down- Boulder Throw *Up- Body Slam Kuo and Nix Specials (Both): Final Smash-'' *Ionic Fusion ''Specials (Kuo): *Neutral- Frost Shield *Side- Shattering Blast *Down- Switch to Nix *Up- Ice Launch Specials (Nix): '' *Neutral- Napalm Prison *Side- Napalm Pulse *Down- Switch to Kuo *Up- Rising Firebird Strike Kratos ''Specials: *Neutral- Apollo's Bow *Side- Hermes Dash *Down- Blades of Exile *Up- Nemean Cestus Final Smash- '' *Blade of Olympus Jak ''Specials (Jak): *Neutral- Scatter Gun *Side- Arc Wielder *Down- Light Jak Transformation *Up- Spinning Beam Reflexor Final Smash- '' *Dark Jak Transformation ''Specials (Light Jak): *Neutral- Light Eco Shield *Side- Light Blast *Down- Revert *Up- Light Flight Final Smash- '' *Flash Freeze ''Specials (Dark Jak): *Neutral- Dark Strike *Side- Dark Barrage *Down- Dark Bomb *Up- Dark Blast Final Smash- '' *Dark Explosion Ashelin Praxis ''Specials: *Neutral- Vulcan Fury *Side- Plasmite RPG *Down- Wave Concussor *Up- Gyro Burster Final Smash- '' *Peace Maker: Super Nova Baron Praxis ''Specials: *Neutral- Plasmite Grenade *Side- Arc Wielder *Down- Eco Sword Smash *Up- Blaster Uppercut Final Smash- '' *Piercer Bomb ''Note: Praxis' moveset is based on the Krimzon Guard soldiers Young Jak Specials: *Neutral- Orange Eco: Fireball *Side- Blue Eco: Barrage *Down- Red Eco: Slam *Up- Spinning Kick Final Smash- '' *Eco Storm Sonic the Hedgehog ''Specials (Base): *Neutral- Homing Attack *Side- Light Dash *Down- Spin Dash *Up- Spring Jump Final Smash- '' *Super Sonic ''Specials (Super Sonic): *Neutral- Homing Attack *Side- Spin Dash *Down- Blue Tornado *Up- Flare Burst . Nathan Drake Specials: *Neutral- Riot Shield *Side- RPG *Down- Grenade *Up- Grappling Hook Final Smash- '' *Anti-Aircraft Gun Zoran Lazarevic ''Specials: *Neutral- Shotgun *Side- 92FS-9mm *Down- Resin Bomb *Up- Knife Thrust Final Smash- '' *Resin Explosion Shadow the Hedgehog ''Specials (Base): *Neutral- Chaos Blast *Side- Motorcycle *Down- Spin Dash *Up- Chaos Spear Final Smash- '' *Chaos Control (Transforms into Super Shadow) ''Specials (Super Shadow): *Neutral- Chaos Blast *Side- Chaos Spear *Down- Chaos Smash *Up- Chaos Control (Teleport) Ratchet Specials: *Neutral- Burp Cannon *Side- Plasma Coil *Down- Fusion Grenade *Up- Gravitron Glove Final Smash- '' *Omega Fusion Bomb Clank ''Specials: *Neutral- Plasma Whip *Side- Blowtorch Briefcase *Down- Lightning Rod *Up- Proto Wrist Mortar Final Smash '' *Proto Hellfire Haversack Sly Cooper ''Specials: *Neutral- Spinning Staff *Side- Staff Barrage *Down- Smoke Bomb *Up- Grappling Hook Final Smash *Honor Among Thieves Sweet Tooth Specials (on foot): *Neutral- Shotgun *Side- Flamethrower *Down- Clown Grenade *Up- Upward Thrust Final Smash '' *Clown Mecha ''Specials (Clown Mecha): *Neutral- Machine Gun Fire *Side- Convert (transforms into vehicle and runs over opponent) *Down- Rocket Launchers *Up- Uppercut Nathan Hale Specials: *Neutral- Shrapnel Grenade *Side- Atomizer *Down- Sledgehammer *Up- Jetpack Final Smash '' *Wildfire Sackboy ''Specials: *Neutral- Swallow (Copies opponent) *Side- Hammer *Down- Downward Smash *Up- Sword Slash Final Smash '' *Sackboy Army Naruto Uzumaki ''Specials (Base Form): *Neutral- Rasengan *Side- Demon Wind Shuriken *Down- Sage Transformation *Up- Shadow Clone: Rising Kunai Final Smash '' *Nine-Tails Awakening ''Specials (Sage Mode): *Neutral- Rasenrengan (Rasengan Barrage) *Side- Wind Style: Rasenshuriken *Down- Revert *Up- Giant Rasengan Final Smash '' *Jinchuriki Control Awakening ''Specials (Three-Tailed): *Neutral- Vermillion Rasengan *Side- Six-Tailed Chakra Blast *Down- Four-Tailed Chakra Arms *Up- Spinning Claws Final Smash- Eight-Tailed Bomb Specials (Nine-Tails Control): *Neutral- Rasenrangan (Rasengan Riot) *Side- Mini-Rasenshuriken Barrage *Down- Rasenkyugan (Rasengan Vaccuum) *Up- Tailed Beast Rasengan ''Final Smash '' *Bijudama Flash (Tailed Beast Bomb Flash) Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Video Game Related